


Mad City

by BreathingDreamsLikeAir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Doyoung's frustration, Drugs, Gangs, M/M, Taeyong's pout, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, a never ending road trip, broken engagements, other characters and tags will be added., road trips with strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDreamsLikeAir/pseuds/BreathingDreamsLikeAir
Summary: "I am not going to be charged with kidnapping a minor now, am I?""Shut up, and it's you who I am kidnapping."
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Kim Dongyoung|Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a JaeDo fic.  
> Also I'm sorry Jaehyun, and Taeyong.  
> Beta'd by @svnfuls

###  _ ''Right now you're too agitated man''. Then I answer, ''Yeah, I think so'' _

Doyoung often thought that he had lived a life full of regrets. He remembered moments with ideas of what he should have done, comebacks he could have said to be funnier, actions he could have taken to be proactive, things he should have realized and prepared better for. He had been the sort of student who wished they had studied more the moment the question paper came before their eyes. Doyoung had just always wished he could do better. If he had to examine his life, the only thing that had ever been limiting him had always been himself. He was the sole reason for all this sadness that he held. It was not even sadness, Doyoung reasoned. It was dis-satisfaction from oneself, that stemmed from his regretful choices over everything. He had mentally beaten himself so many times over comebacks he could have said right in the moment to be funnier, maybe if he was funnier, he would be better liked.

Maybe if he was better liked, he would be better loved.

Had he been better loved, he wouldn’t be here, in a hotel room, one of the better ones in the city, alone sipping some fancy alcohol that came with the booking, complimentary of the package, spending his wedding night alone.

Except, it wasn’t his wedding night. He hadn’t gotten married. He had just made it into the car taking him and his family to the church when he had received the call.

He was done, done with Doyoung.

He had never been much of an orthodox, he was a homosexual after all, but he remembered stories he had heard of people protecting their virginities till their wedding night, to ensure the knot was tied.

He hadn’t. He had no idea how to tell his fuming brother that his fiancé had sneaked him out of his house to go to a drive, and there had made some … passionate love. He wasn’t even sure if he was supposed to.

After the phone call, he had taken his suitcase, packed for the honeymoon and escaped in the following chaos to the honeymoon suite. He had also done something very stupid along the way.

He had made a call of his own, to a number he had never saved, yet remembered from memory. It wasn’t him who had picked up though. It had been a girl, informing him that Yang, apparently what he was going by was conducting some important business. He had still told the girl to inform her boss. /lover/ sugar daddy/ roommate/ friend/ family or whatever the man was to her of who he was and the address he wanted him at.

And here he was now, three hours later. More than dizzy as he downed his third bottle of overpriced but free alcohol. It was free after all. It wasn’t him, but his ex-fiancé who had paid for this. He had also paid for half of the fortnight long honeymoon that started tomorrow. He had informed him, that it would be good if he went for it, as during the time, he could move out from their shared apartment. Or rather his own apartment that had been newly furnished for both of them.

Doyoung was somewhere at mentally cursing himself for being unable to cry at the heartbreak as a proof of the fact that he hadn’t loved enough, while the other half of his logic argued that he shouldn’t have to cry over an asshole, when he felt a small vibration. It was his phone, again.

He had gotten so many calls in the last half-an-hour when, he supposed that his family realized he had been missing, two full hours after he had left. He did not have the courage? Ability? Or even the slightest of interest in talking to his great aunt about his broken nuptials.

He had left a message to his brother saying he was fine and needed some space to be, and his brother had taken the message quite well. The calls had stopped so whoever it was, calling him at this time had certain balls.

He checked the screen; it was numbers and they were blurry. Maybe his vision was affected from the drinking. He never had any alcohol before, as his fiancé, ex-fiancé was a heavy drinker and liked to drink, leaving him to fulfil the role of the designated driver for all the time.

He just picked up, it wasn’t a saved number, maybe he could yell at them and not face the consequences, his brain supplied. No, not his brain, must have been his mind. He had a good, obedient brain, it was the mind that was wilder, always.

He picked up.

“Hello, this is Doyoung. If you’re here to offer your condolences, you can go and die.” He said as a way of greeting.

He really hoped it wasn’t anybody from the office, then he would be fired, but that might be good. He couldn’t bring himself to hand in his resignation. He’d have to hand it to Jaehyun, his boss and best friend. Ex-best friend, ex-roommate and ex-fiancé.

He could go to the HR, but Jaehyun always said the lady there, by name of Irene was a stone-faced bitch. As he was contemplating his options, the voice from the other side of the phone spoke. It reminded Doyoung of how he had been thinking, what he had been thinking in the first place.

“Oh my, love, you still can’t curse properly, can you? And as for the “go die” part, I’m sure that would bring you back a few paces as it was you who was so akin on keeping me alive. My lovely intern told me all the details. So, all I ask you is one question. How wild do you want it to get? “

Doyoung could hear the smirk in the smile. That smirk was akin to fire, hurtful and destructive, but it had made Doyoung feel so many things. Even if it was pain. But it was different now.

“So wild that I regret it.” Doyoung said, a smile coming on his face, despite everything, the past three hours, the past night, the past time.

“Sure babe, but do tell me, you still wear an L, right?” the voice on the other side asked, and Doyoung knew that for once, he would not have to worry about the future. He could never predict it, not where he was involved.

“No Taeyong, its an M now.” He said with a laugh. It was going to be okay, he told himself.

There was no problem he had gotten himself into, which he couldn’t solve. Except Taeyong. But then, Taeyong would ensure that he would end up alive, by the end, and Doyoung could manage from there.

He just wanted to be alive, after all, for once.

###  _ At the end it always turns out to be empty and demolished. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more rules, just dial my number if you're ready to have your house blown

He didn't have a direct flight. It had one stop, and that was where he was going to meet him.

TY, Yongie, Track, he had so many names, and apparently, Yang was also added to the list.

It didn’t even make sense, but then, things related to Taeyong hardly ever did. He was non-sensical in a way that was brought upon by the world. The world had created Taeyong, he  had said once, sitting on the hood of his car, looking up at the night sky. The world had created Taeyong, and all it had thought him was to destroy.

He remembered the long conversations they had, not that there had been anything long, except the pauses between them. Doyoung thought a lot, and it was hard for him to speak it all, he was a very polished speaker, professionally, but it was too much trying to come out his mouth, and he preferred to be quiet. 

Taeyong, on the other hand, was more of a quiet person.

He thought less, as he had learned early to accept rather than a question. He had kept quiet about so many things, so many times that speaking a lot now hardly made sense.

But that had been then. Now he was a changed person. Doyoung certainly hoped so. Had he been the same, there would be no him.

Doyoung remembered the first time he met him.

_ [You're different, you're making me go mad] _

It was raining, not very heavy, but enough to make him nervous about driving alone. He had left home only 2 hours ago but it was too late to turn back, not to mention he had no home.

The house was sold. The furniture was also sold. Anything that mattered was put up in a U-Haul, attached to a car going the opposite side. His brother and his fiancé were expecting a  child. 

Doyoung was certain they were getting married before the baby was coming, but he would be missing it. He was going to their flat in the city during the winter break when the baby was scheduled to arrive. He was sure, it would be an all-hands-on-deck situation, as

his brother had graduated just last year, and his fiancé would go back to grad school, once the baby was born.

He would make a great uncle, he was sure. As he was thinking about his future niece/nephew, he didn’t see the figure coming on the road, but he did hear it, the screeching of tires, some metres in front of him.

He parked to the side, and turned on the flashlight on his  phone, before going to the source. He saw a motorbike that had skidded, probably due to the rain, but it looked quite old, and he wasn’t sure if it would last on the highway.

Doyoung was looking for the injured rider when he felt a metal object against the small of his back.

A metal object, whose shape he could easily guess was a gun. Probably a revolver.

Doyoung recalled a news report about the rising crime and organized crime syndicates. 

Was this a setup? For what though? Kill him? Or steal his car?

As he was wondering, a rough deep voice spoke from behind.

“Walk towards your car, and don’t try to act smart. I have a very good aim.” The voice was deep and rough, in a way that wasn’t used much.

The voice also came from the side of his neck, so whoever it was, was shorter than him. The assailant might be shorter, but his voice

gave him chills, as there was something almost feral about it. And even if Doyoung did get in a few good punches, he had never been a good fighter, and as the voice said, the man had a gun and a good aim. The way he had crept on him, his feet not making any sound in the rain, was enough proof that this was not your accidental psychopath, but a practised one.

Doyoung walked towards his car and unlocked it. He was surprised that the assailant pushed him towards the driver’s side, as in a flash of green and black, his assailant sat on the passenger side.

This was weird, Doyoung thought.

He got in and started the car. He had yet to look at the forceful hitchhiker.

The other man though had been looking at him, and his gaze was certain to leave a burn mark on the left side of his cheek. It was some minutes later, that Doyoung decided he had enough of burning from a stare and asked the man to stop looking at him.

“Oh now, why should I? When you look so pretty.” The voice said mockingly, and he felt the round metal pipe caress the juncture in his neck which was exposed.

What was this? Was he going to be sold in the flesh market now? Was his assailant into gunplay? He was sure that was some sort of kink. Doyoung was certain he was not straight, but he did not want his first time to be with a criminal.

“Please don’t touch me. I am still a virgin.” He said, pleadingly, and then realized what a blunder he had made. Had he really said that? It would be better to die now, have the assailant shoot him straight than worry about all the levels of embarrassment he had subjected himself to. Whoever said this? Had he been reading too many shoujo mangas? Was this why his teachers urged him to converse more?

He was sure virgins were hurt more. Maybe it was some sort of kink as well. Oh god.

Before he could think of other ways in how he had secured himself a date with the sex industry, the man next to him laughed.

He was full-on laughing, and it lacked malice, just amusement.

Doyoung stopped the car on the side and turned to look at his attacker.

It was just the most……. Beautiful? Pretty? Handsome? Person he had ever seen.

The man, or rather boy, as he seemed his own age had emerald green hair, that surprisingly failed to attract his attention. The boy’s face was cut, a jaw so sharp, he was sure it could be used as a weapon. He hadn’t imagined the deep, scruff voice belonging to a doe-eyed boy in an oversized hoodie, with a penchant for neon dye jobs.

Looking at the boy, the first thought that came into Doyoung’s mind was that this boy was too young to be a criminal. He looked like he had run away from his school, with a satchel hung on his back.

“Am I going to be charged with kidnapping a minor?” Doyoung asked the boy, his face still morphed in shock.

At this, the boy made a pissed face, and his gaze almost scared Doyoung.

“I am legal, thank you very much.” The boy said, pouting?

Weird, okay. But it was quite evident that the boy was not a serial killer.

“Also, I am the one who kidnapped you, and moreover if someone kidnaps you, you never say that you are a virgin, you won’t remain

one for long after that.” The boy said seriously. Too seriously for it to be just passing information.

Doyoung felt like inquiring more, but the stern expression on the boy’s face, no matter how pretty the face was, spoke of an anger on whose bitter side, Doyoung did not want to trip.

He started the car and continued straight on the highway, wondering to himself, if he should ask the boy where his destination was, but from all that Doyoung could see, it seemed he had none.


End file.
